Vyland
Vyland (ビラク, Biraku, Biraku in the Japanese version) is a playable character in the Akaneia Series (with the exception of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, where he is only a boss). He is a member of the Aurelian Knights under Hardin. His starting class is Cavalier. He is not recruitable in the original Mystery of the Emblem even if the player avoids killing him. However, in the remake, Roshea can convince Vyland to join Marth's army. In comparison to his fellow members, he handles Hardin's death the best and even maintains good relations with Altea. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Cavalier |1 |20 |5 |0 |3 |6 |2 |7 |0 |9 |Sword - E Lance - D | Steel Lance |} Growth Rates |60% |30% |0% |25% |40% |30% |15% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Paladin |8 |37 |14 |1 |13 |12 |7 |15 |6 |10 | Sword - B Lance - B | Silver Lance |} Growth Rates |80% |60% |0% |45% |60% |50% |50% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Roshea *Sedgar *Wolf Supported by *The Avatar *Roshea *Sedgar *Wolf Overall Of all of the Cavaliers in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Vyland struggles to stand out. His biggest advantages are his okay-at-best speed growth, his base HP (high for a level 1 unit), his Steel Lance, and joining automatically from the start of Champions of Aurelis. Should you choose to reclass him, the best option is Archer, although keeping him as Cavalier supports his growth spread. In Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Vyland joins much later in the game with very low base stats. His base stats are comparable even to some of the earlier non-promoted units, such as Belf and Leiden, who should have no trouble passing him once promoted. On top of his tricky recruitment, which requires the player to trigger reinforcements, Vyland also joins 12 levels away from maximum, leaving little room for improvement. As a result, he struggles to keep up with the rest of the cast. Ending Shin Monshou no Nazo Hikari to Kage no Eiyuu Aurelain Son Vyland returened to Aurelis after the war. He was finally able to discard his resentment towards Altea, and soon became their trusted ally. Death Quote Trivia *Vyland is likely the lowest ranked member of Wolfguard as Wolf is Hardin's second in command, Sedgar becomes Wolf's second in command later on, and Roshea was one of the two members (the other being Wolf) Hardin chose to bring along with him when saving Aurelis from Ruben and the Medon deserters in Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga. *In the NES version, he uses an un-altered portrait of Matthis. Gallery File:Matthis-Vyland.png|Vyland's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:birakuFE3.gif|Vyland's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:VylandSD.png|Vyland as he appeared in Shadow Dragon File:VylandFE12.PNG|Vyland's portrait in FE12. File:Roshe.jpg|Vyland, Wolf, Sedgar, and Roshea in The Complete. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters